Meridia Nightwing
Meridia Nightwing is a Night Elf (Kaldorei) priestess who suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID ), which has caused her to form a split personality of herself. Prior to, and during the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Meridia served as a Priestess in the fight against Archimonde and his ilk. In the aftermath of the war, the devastation of the World Tree had taken its toll on the souls of the elves, both draining them of their immortality and sweeping an unspeakable tide of grief and sorrow for many decades to come. Due to her disorder, and a possible accumulation of light amnesia, Meridia is unaware and unsure of her current circumstances. She believes herself a Sentinel, and has forgotten the ways of a Priestess, leaving dormant her magic for considerable periods of time. In present times, Meridia has pardoned herself from Darnassus, refusing, or ignoring, the questions and inquiries as to her new posts as Sentinel. She has now taken it upon herself to adventure the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor while the war in Northrend continues on. Introduction and Early Life Nightwing does not recall her past. Rather, she replaces whatever history she cannot remember with whatever she believes to be true. As her story progesses and more of herself is revealed in-game, I, (Kinny) will update this segment accordingly. What we know She has served in the Third War as a Priestess of Elune. Meridia is believed to have only just reached adulthood, leaving her at or about 350 years of age . This dates her history back to the Second War , First War , and even the War of the Three Hammers . Her affiliation in these events in unknown, but speculative. Meridia's mother and sisters currently reside in Darnassus . Life after the Third War The tensions of the Third War still lingered years past the death of Archimonde and the World Tree. With the Alliance and Horde pacts seperately formed, a war was looming, one in which old conflicts could be settled at last. As war efforts mounted, it was soon then that Meridia had lapsed into her unfortunate disorder. Stricken and nullified by all that she had lost in the Third War, including the World Tree, Meridia developed DID, which grew steadily due to her young age and inattentiveness to tend to it. Without much word to family, Meridia enlisted herself as a Sentinel to serve the Horde conflicts abroad. In all her travels, she met not one who knew her name or origins, not one person to question who she was or where she was going. For the period of time she had gone missing, the disorder had fully developed, forcing her to forget much of what her life was and currently is. When the time came to return home, she could give no explanation to close relatives as to why she had derailed from the path of the Light , but rather insinuated that she had always been a warrior. The family's concern and worry led to widespread gossip and probing, going the extra length to find prophets and druids to explain their poor Meridia's confusion of the past. Such growing family tensions led to multiple argumentative confrontations, and the rising occurence of such events only helped to worsen the disorder. One month after her stay in Darnassus, Meridia could stand her family no longer, and pardoned herself from Sentinel service to journey the world in pursuit of other passions. Years since her disapearance, Meridia has forgotten her surname. She now replaces the memory of her family with the belief that she never had any to begin with. At times of severe mental euphoria, her entire physical and pathological states change. In this moment, she becomes her split personality, which her subconcious allows herself to be called "Nightwing." Due to the so-long dormant magics in her body, the now-coursing mana changes her hair color to a soft blue, and her memories of a Priestess return, replacing any memories formed after the disorder appeared during the conclusion of the Third War. Much like her alter ego, this new personality has forggoten her first name, and instead has donned herself Nightwing, for unknown reasons. The Nightwing transformation entails that she only remembers her childhood and the last few moments of the present. Any moment after the Third War is bleak, and she tends to copy what her split personality does to cope with the loss of memory; replace the time gap with what she believes to be true. It is currently unkown what memories Nightwing has replaced. When the switch between Meridia and Nightwing occurs, information is not exchanged between minds. They are, in a vague sense, two seperate entities. Meridia and Nightwing continue to roam the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor , for various, unkown, reasons. Taking into considering they may or may not be making false alias' or modifying their own names, it is assumed that many people do not remember Meridia or Nightwing visit by. Disambiguations Project (This section is dedicated to critical plotline gaps not represented or provided for by any other section on this page. Such 'disambiguations' will be placed here. The collection and collaborative efforts involved with these 'disambiguations' shall be known as the "Nightwing Project" hence forth. To add your own insight, or to discuss/view the the insight of others, visit this forum topic (Currently linked to the alpha topic; serving as a placeholder). How disamiguations work Everything and anything pertaining to Meridia or Nightwing, whether in-game, OOcly, by way of Forums or gossip, will be subject to 'interpretation' on the basis of how it fits in to the integrity of her being and her past. In short, any such 'interpratations' are small pieces of a larger puzzle that will be used to solve the riddles of her past (more specifically, the timeframe between when she left Darnassus due to family issues up to when the Northrend conflict was over). Anyone keen enough solve these riddles or puzzles can contribute to the 'Nightwing Project' by discussing such evidence and revealing the truths (or non-truths) about Meridia and/or Nightwing. If the evidence support the claims well enough then this section will be continually updated with entries that flesh out the details of the time-gap, and will weave a tale that has been long lost and forgotten by Meridia, that has only been faintly existant in crudely etched, distant, and ethereal parts of her life. However, such entries are also subject to 'interpretation' and therefore are riddles and puzzles in themselves. Whatever factual information can be derived from these convoluted scenarios will be placed in the appropriare, factual sections of this wiki page. For example, information revealed about her childhood, if completely proven factual, will be placed in the 'Early Life' section. Not quite sure how it works? Confused? Don't be; this is a little something to keep me motivated to update this wiki page, and a little something to motivate the Freedom community to take that extra step to know a little bit more about me and my characters. It's also just a big game of who has the sharpest wits to solve this puzzle before anyone else.) [Edit: I have taken this section into full swing, so I may as well clear up a few notes. This section comprises of four things. It has Journal entries, Non-Journal additions, Introductory lore, and Finale lore. Journal entries are as they sound: journalistic entries wirtten by Meridia in the time between the end of the Third War all the way up to the end of the Northrend conflicts (which, in terms of Freedom lore, is the near-end of the Lich King's reign). They describe what has happened to Meridia and Nightwing in the time since then, and where their journeys have taken them. Non-Journal additions are self-explanatory. They serve many reasons, mainly as a loophole to fix plotholes and to keep myself interested in writing in this wiki. Introductory lore is the first 10 Journal entries that Meridia has written (see number 3 below for details). Finale lore is, in a sense, what happens to Meridia after the 50th Journal entry. This will be the longest and most edited entry of them all. It will only be revealed after all other entries have been discovered and posted. Extra notes: 1. There are a total of 50 Journal Entries. They are all written out already by me, with appropriate art selected to match them when the time comes to post them. However, I will not simply post away 50 Journals. The more people discover, or even solve, the riddles or puzzles set forth by my characters or these Journals (and notify me that they have done so, with plausible evidence) then, and -only- then, will I be inclined to add more entries to this wiki. If no interest arises in the Nightwing Project, then no information or secrets shall ever be revealed. 2. For disamiguations that are -not- Journals; they are my excuse to necro and update this wiki. They work similar to Journals but have only two types: easy and hard. Easy disambiguations are easy to understand and ultimately solve, but offer no reward other than an "ah-ha!" moment by the reader. Hard disambiguations, if solved or elaborated upon, offer more revealing secrets, and possibly even Journals. 3. Journals 1 - 10 are not written in first person as are all the rest of the Journals. They are written in third-person story format, are lengthier, and are -not- riddles or puzzles to solve. They are meant to flesh out story and provide insight onto Meridia's mindset in the creating of Journals and ultimately the growing intensity of her disorder and split personality. They will also be released in order, to be less confusing. 4. All Journals will be organized in order of number. Therefore, if I release Journal 34 after 37, it will be placed (physically) before Journal 37. There will be no way to tell -when- I released the Journals, however, all the Journals (in terms of story) are written in chronological order by Meridia or Nightwing, therefore leaving no confusion (other than being puzzles). 5. All lore and story provided is directly endorsed and connected to the Freedom server lore. You will see Veridum, iconic towns altered by the Freedom lore, and yada yada. 6. If you find grammatical errors, incorrect server lore present or server lore missing, or similarly any facts to be incorrect in an entry, please let me know. If you have questions or concerns, please feel free to ask. To do so, scroll down to "Notes from the Author" section below, and find all the methods by which you can contact me. Have fun kiddos ~ ] 'Journal Entry 37, Perhaps I had overlooked a small detail under the presumption that I would figure it all out on the morning of the morrow. One moment does come to mind, however, and for that reason I have written this journal early. I don't expect my trails today to be too interesting that I can't wait to write them, and even if so, the matter at hand seems more important somehow. With my sisters, many years before the Third War, even the Second War if my memory recalls, our destinies were being called upon. If I do quite remember, which I can complain I am being touchy upon and therefore probably do not remember, I was called in with the Priestesses to a ceremony, someplace on the grounds of Darnassus. page- The detail that eludes me most is why a Sentinel such as myself would fancy around at a ritual of Light. I assumed, and correctly so, that it had nothing to do with roles, but likely family. Mystifying yet, I have no relations, and therefore I must have had some close next of kin, a friend to be more precise, for whom I was representing. The Barrens heat can be murderous to memory. I imagine I'm either poisoned or too lackadaisacal to continue or persist in such memories. How rude of me to dismiss such a close friend. Alas, perhaps these entries are best written at night. It can't be bothered. hurriedly at the very bottom of the page- A Horde patrol is lumbering by. Wrong yet again; my trails will be more than interesting today... End of Journal 37' Notes from the Author Contact Info Freedom Wikia: Kinny266 Freedom Forums: Kinny Hotmail: Kinny266@hotmail.com Notes on DID "Dissociative identity disorder (DID) is a mental illness that involves the sufferer experiencing at least two clear identities or personality states, also called alters, each of which has a fairly consistent way of viewing and relating to the world. Some individuals with DID have been found to have personality states that have distinctly different ways of reacting, in terms of emotions, pulse, blood pressure, and blood flow to the brain. This disorder was formerly called multiple personality disorder (MPD) and is often referred to as split personality disorder. Statistics regarding this disorder indicate that the incidence of DID is about 3% of patients in psychiatric hospitals and is described as occurring in females nine times more often than in males." Explanation This disorder most commonly occurs in young females. Therefore, I made Meridia young, and also female. Although the study is done on humans, I thought it would be nice to tie it into WoW lore to see how well it can play out. The disorder is also not hereditary, meaning that it can very well be caused from mass trauma or stress. The loss of the World Tree could be an excuse for such trauma. Credit Thanks to Freedom for the opportunity to make this page and make this character come alive! Thanks to the Freedom community for the supportive and constructive feedback. Much love! Thanks to Blizzard Entertainment for the 'Nightwing Project' artwork. Thanks to Nhani for the wonderful art! All credit to him/her for the entire rendering process and all the blogs! I did not make this art, so please don't shoot me! (Edit: See his blogs if you're really interested in his works.) Thanks to Photoshop (and Photoshop Express - Website tools) for the endless hours editing the images on this page to fit my needs. Thanks to Wowwiki for the lore information and for letting me hyperlink you into various parts of this page. Thanks to Google for the hours of research on DID and WoW lore. (If I missed anyone, sorry! Let me know!) ~ I will edit this whenever I have time. If you find mistakes or have suggestions, please feel free to edit or to contact me about them! ~ Category:Meridia Nightwing Category:Faces of Freedom Category:Characters